Episode 5259 (7 April 2016)
Synopsis Ronnie heads downstairs to find Jack cooking her breakfast – the pair are flirty and share a kiss. When Sharon enters, Jack makes an effort with her and suggests that things will work much better if they all pitch in. As Jack makes to leave back to Dot’s, a flustered Les arrives and states that he received an email that morning, stating that Ronnie had passed away. Jack’s not worried, but it’s obvious that Sharon and Ronnie are concerned and Ronnie makes a swift exit. Alone with Sharon, Jack asks to know why she and Ronnie were so worried about Les’ email, but Sharon’s reluctant to open up. Jack finds Billy in the café and asks him if he knows who could be messing with Ronnie. Billy reluctantly tells Jack that the email contained details of how Ronnie died; leaving Jack shaken. A suspicious Jack watches on as Ronnie heads to Vincent’s and knocks on the door. Vincent assures Ronnie that the email had nothing to do with him – his rift with the Mitchells is over. There’s a knock at the door – it’s Jack. Jack demands to know who Ronnie could have made enough of an enemy of to do such a thing. Jack returns to Sharon and begs to know who could have a vendetta against Ronnie. Sharon relents and tells Jack about Carl White. Jack reels at Sharon’s revelation and brands the email sent to Les a potential death threat. Ronnie walks in on Jack declaring that he may have to walk away from her. Jack’s lost for words when Ronnie declares that she was protecting herself; Carl tried to rape her. The trio panic when Sharon answers the door to a bunch of flowers with a card reading - ‘R.I.P’. Jack finds Ronnie and apologises for losing his temper – he wants them to be together. At Pam’s stall, Paul informs Ronnie and Jack that the customer who ordered the flowers to Number 27 left their name as Danielle Jones... Louise riles Abi when she reads her Babe’s letter, which details how Abi lied about being pregnant. A desperate Abi hands over Phil’s credit card and assures Louise that if Phil notices, she’ll find a way to square it with Ben. Phil arrives back from hospital and as adamant as Louise is that she can look after him alone, Ben steps up to the mark. Louise asks Ben to stop treating her like a child, but it falls on deaf ears. Ben firmly tells Louise that if she wants to help Phil, she should go back to her mum’s and stop causing everyone stress. Later, Louise tells Abi that she’s decided what she wants – Abi and Ben to leave Walford for good. Carmel’s on Kush’s stall and assures Tamwar that Kush is on his way. When Tamwar leaves, Carmel firmly tells Kush to sort himself out, before he loses everything. Kush corners Tamwar and declares that he has one up on him, but Tamwar states that didn’t call Carmel to get back at him; he did it to help him sort himself out. Kush sincerely thanks Carmel for giving him the push he needs to help himself. Kush overhears Carmel stating to Umar that she’ll tell Kush in her own time – Kush demands to know what she was discussing. Kush sits Carmel down in the café and she opens up with the truth – the house has sold and Umar’s given her a week to move out. Kush is unimpressed when he twigs that it’s all too handy for Carmel to have turned up in Walford having been turfed out of her home. Carmel agrees that she’s been selfish and states that she’ll be gone by the afternoon. Later, Carmel’s given food for thought when Tamwar states that if it was his mum in this situation, she wouldn’t be going anywhere. Kush is surprised to arrive home to find Carmel still in the flat; Carmel reminds Kush that he can’t get rid of her so easily. Stacey cheerily wishes another mother well as she sees her leaving the MBU. Stacey meets with her care team and presents her case for why she needs to be back home. Stacey’s thrilled when she’s told she can go home today. Martin’s on top of the world as he heads off to the MBU to pick up Stacey. Stacey’s distressed when she sees the mother that she waved off earlier return to the unit. Nurse Anya finds a worried Stacey and assures her that setbacks are common, but that she’s ready to go home – they wouldn’t suggest it otherwise. Martin arrives to collect Stacey; it’s a warm moment. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes